I'm Coming Home
by Fandomforever33
Summary: Edd's sister just came back from serving in the army. Edd just wants to be with his sister but of course drama follows him like a dog after a cat. And with a little crush whose to say this wont end in disaster. This is a boyxboy story so you no like you no read. I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy only my OC Abby. Anyway byes hope u like!


**Hey guys, it's Fandomforever33 and this is my first Ed, Edd, and Eddy fanfic, also this is boyxboy so if you don't like don't read. Anyway I do not own any Ed, Edd, and Eddy characters except my OC Abby. And I know this is highly unlikely but still it's my fan fiction. So hope u like loves bye bye.**

* * *

Edd sat at the window of his room waiting for the silver Yamaha motorcycle to pull into the driveway. His older sister Abby was finally coming home while yes she was only in tenth grade she excelled in everything, she was popular but not because she was mean and cruel like most of the poplars but because she was sweet and kind. She had enlisted in the army and they took her because of her skills. Everyone hated seeing Abby leave, epically her little brother Edd only three years younger in seventh grade. Abby looked at Edd the day she was leaving and said "Now Edd listen to me, hey hey no tears remember?" She smiled at him and said "You never change little bro ok. Never let anyone tell you different, you are perfect." She sat with him and sung him her favorite song that became Edd's favorite song later. Perfect by Pink, Edd waited for his older sister was home. She would now be 17 now in 11th grade; she had only been gone for a year and a half now but it felt like an eternity, she had sent him a picture of her new motorcycle on the road that was about a two hour drive from their house.

He understood that loud and clear, he ran down to tell his parents but then remembered that they weren't there. He still looked down at the driveway, then the motorcycle pulled but Abby took her helmet off and shook her long raven hair out and looked up at Edd and waved him down. Edd took off down the stairs, he ran out the door. Abby opened her arms and leaned down to hug Edd, he ran up to her and she pulled him into the hug and spun him around. He said "Salutations Abby it truly is great to see you big sister!" Abby laughed and said "It's really good to see you too Edd!" She walked back to her motorcycle and rolled it into the garage. She walked back out into the driveway, then Edd got a really good look at his sister. She had on a army jacket on with black skinny jeans and black lace-up combat boots. Raven hair the fell to her butt, a tan had set gently on her skin, she had grown since he had last seen her. She had grown from 5'7 to at least 5'9, and she had become so skinny, not that she was fat or chubby, she was skinny but now she was supermodel skinny. She said "Well are we going in or are we just gunna stand her?" Her voice had also become different, it had become more melodic and beautiful.

Edd said "Can we stay out here and talk its a nice night, but if you prefer we-" Abby cut him off and said "Edd what did I say last time we talked, if you want to we can." Abby smiled and walked him to the grass and they both sat down and shared stories. Abby was laughing at some of the schemes that Ed, Edd, and Eddy had put together. Getting really mad when she heard about the bullying, but was reassured that someone had stepped in a bunch of the times. That boy's name was Kevin, who was sitting in his house with the football team. A few cheerleaders had showed up, including Nazz. He watch Abby and Edd lean back on Abby's bag as they both laughed. Abby told Edd the stories of her army adventures, the men who were 20 years older than her picking on her and Abby and the other women teaching them a lesson. Then all the sudden for the house a few doors down, Kevin's house one of the football players yelling "Hey, Dork! Send that hottie over here!" He made a suggestive motion that made Edd and Abby both cringe. But Abby learned that when you do that in the army that's ground for a punch. So Abby walked over to Kevin's house where Kevin had run out hearing that.

Abby got on the front porch and said right to the football players face "I just got back from the army and now I have to deal with idiots all over again." Her death stare at the football player made him shrink back and he stuttered "A-army?" Abby said "Yes, now if you'd kindly shut up I'd like to spend some time with my little brother. But first is Nazz here?" The football player yelled "N-Nazz! Get out here!" Nazz ran out and saw Abby and smiled and yelled "Abby!" She ran over to a smiling Abby and gave her a huge hug. Nazz was really good friends with Abby since Abby was the junior captain of the football cheer squad.

Well she was before she left for the army but Nazz and Abby were like sisters. Nazz said "Abby when did you get back?!" Abby smiled and said "Actually I just got home, but that idiot." Abby pointed at the football player who ran back into the house. "Decided to ruin my talking to Edd, so I gotta go he's probably worried bye Nazz." Abby smiled and waved at Nazz as she walked off the porch. Nazz waved backed and said "See you later Abby!" Nazz had a smile the size of Texas on her face. Kevin walked up to Nazz and said "Who was that?" Nazz smiled and said "That's Edd's older sister Abby, she just got back from serving in the army. She's super protective of Edd and as you can see she's super pretty and she's the captain of the junior cheer football squad." Kevin said "I never knew dorko had a sister." This perked his interest, well anything dealing with Edd perked his interest. He may have a little crush on the dork but forget that now let's continue.

Abby walked back to where Edd was sitting still perched against her bag reading a math book. Abby looked at Edd and rolled next to him and ended in a crouch position next to him. Edd looked frightened for a second then relaxed when Abby smiled at him. Abby said "c'mon let's go inside." Abby grabbed her bag and swung her bag over her shoulder, Edd walked next to her and said "Did those football player give you trouble?" Abby smirked and said "No when they saw the death stare they backed way off, what took me so long was that I had to say hi to Nazz." Abby smiled again and said "Alright Edd you should go to be its already 11:00. I'll be going to sleep in a few minutes I just have to unpack."

Abby walked down the hallway, Edd walked down to his room and got his P.J.'s on. Abby walked into his room a few minutes later in a neon green tank top, black leggings, a pair of dark green shorts. She tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead, and said "Night Edd." Abby almost got out the door when she heard a soft "Abby." Abby smiled and turned around and said softly "Yes Edd?" Edd looked at the walls with a newfound interest as he whispered "Can you sing me a song?" Abby sat down on the edge of the bed and started singing perfect. She started "Made a wrong turn, once or twice, dug my way out of blood and fire..." She continued to sing and as she did Edd drifted off into sleep. Abby silently slipped out of his rooms and went back to her room. She slipped under her covers and was very content.

Kevin watched Abby and Edd recede into their house, then after the party was over. He looked out at Edd's house and saw Abby on the edge of Edd's bed singing to him. Then he went to his own bed falling into a deep sleep knowing that he would have to face to he double hockey stick hole of school tomorrow.


End file.
